Fall of Cybertron Part 2
Plot Sea of Rust Jazz walks up the ramp of a Refinery Transport to speak to Crosscut. Jazz tells him to move out as soon as possible, as the Decepticons would no doubt try to gain their hands on it. Crosscut tells Jazz that he'll get it to Prime before the Decepticons could attack. Jazz then leaves, alongside Blaster and Mirage. Crosscut turns to a soldier and orders him to get a move on it. Protohex As the Refinery Transport passes by the City of Protohex, Starscream watches it pass by, before entering the compound. Starscream enlists the Combaticons to steal the Energon back, after Shockwave failed to secure the Energon. Onslaught then tells the Combaticons his plan. Swindle is to scout for any spies that would give the Decepticons away, as Blast Off and Vortex travel thorugh the Hydrax Canyons to to Bridge. After that, Brawl would follow in a Dropship and use his cannons to bring the Bridge down. Onslaught tells them to not fail, and the Combaticons leave. Hydrax Battle Swindle travels thorugh the roads and spots several spies and snipes them. Meanwhile, Vortex and Blast Off travel through the Canyons. As Blast Off stays with the Transport, Vortex remains behind to kill several Autobot squads sent to protect the Transport. After he kills them, he travels to the Bridge and notices that it has defenses. Vortex calls upon the aide of Blast Off to help destroy the defenses built onto the Bridge Supports. As they fly to the Bridge, they are attacked by an Autobot Gyronian Sentry squad. Vortex and Blast Off slaughter them, and take down the defenses. Brawl then arrives and blows the bridge to hell. Crosscut orders the soldiers to find another route, as the Decepticons are attacking. The Transport then begins to travel down a different path. Within Protohex, Starscream orders for the entire Decepticon Armada to attack, though Onslaught calls him a dumbass. Starscream launcehs the Armada anyway, and the Decepticons begin to attack the Transport. Crosscut then orders for the defenses to be activated. The defense are activated, and begin to obliterate Decepticons. A dropship crashlands, and the Predacons come out. Razorclaw orders Divebomb to get him onto the transport, and Divebomb complies. Blast Off flies Swindle to the wheels of the Transport, and the duo begin to bomb the wheel constraints. A soldier warns Crosscut, and Crosscut orders him to activate the Last resort. The Transport then enters flight mode, and takes to the skies. Starscream tells the Decepticons to stay on the transport. The Predacons and Combaticons grab jetpacks from the dropships and begin to fly up to the Transport... Death from Above Crosscut contacts Optimus that he might return to Iacon by air. Optimus asks to why, to which Crosscut mentions that he's being attacked by Decepticons. The Predacons, Terrocons, Combaticons, and Fallen Angel arrive aboard the Transport and begin to wreak havoc. A cannon nearly hits Starscream, to which Starscream orders the Armada to flee, as the Artillery are proving too powerful. Onslaught tells the Decepticons on board the Transport to stay on course, as they'll salvage a mission Starscream fucked up on the Get-Go. Fallen Angel asks what the plan is, to which Onslaught tells them to get to the Command Center/ Bridge. Razorclaw orders his Predacons to attack. As the Transport begins to fly over more wilderness, Crosscut grabs a big-ass cannon and goes outside. The Predacons and Terrocons begin to charge upon Crosscut, only for Crosscut to use a trinket to send them flying off the Trasnport and into the Wilderness below. Onslaught orders the Combaticons and Fallen Angel to destroy Crosscut. Blast Off manages to sniper Crosscut, destroying the gun. Crosscut is captured and brought before Onslaught, and smiles. Crosscut activates a detonator, and the Engines to the Trasnport blow up. Onslaught then executes Crosscut, and orders the others to make a controlled crash. The Refinery Transport then crashes, and everyone manages to survive. Starscream and the Seekers approach the Combaticons and orders their arrest, including Fallen Angel's for "Treason". Jetfire flies above and contacts Optimus, mentioning that the Refinery Transport is now rubbish. All Hail Megatron In Kaon, in Soundwave's workshop, Soundwave rebuilds Megatron's body from his remains after being smashed by Metroplex. Soundwave then reactivates Megatron with a Dark Energon shard, and Megatron is resurrected. Megatron asks to what happens, and Soundwave mentions that Starscream took command of the Decepticons, and is preparing to condemn the Combaticons, Fallen Angel, and Shockwave. Megatron then leaves the workshop. In the GroundBridge chambers within Kaon, Starscream orders Knockout to activate a SpaceBridge into the Shadow Zone. Fallen Angel asks what Starscream is doing, to which Starscream tells her that they are being banned to the Shadow Zone. Before Starscream could do anything, he is shot and injured by Megatron. Megatron tells Starscream that he is being banished for his actions. Starscream tries to run away, only to be kicked into the Shadow Zone by Megatron. Megatron then names Sunstorm the new commander of the Seekers, and Fallen Angel as his new Second-in-command. Megatron alerts Megatron that the Autobots are going to launch soon, and Megatron orders the Decepticosn to go to Trypticon Station, to convert Trypticon into Starship mode, to combat The Ark. Shockwave mentions that he's discovered a new world for the Decepticons to take over, ane needs a SpaceBridge tower to do so. Megatron grants this, and Shockwave takes off. The Nemesis Protocol In Trypticon Station, Trypticon awakens, and asks what Megatron wants. Megatron then orders Trypticon to transform. Tryptiocn refuses, and Megatron uses his Dark Energon powers to convince Trypticon into doing so. Megatron then orders Soundwave to activate the "Nemesis Protocol", and Trypticon begins to transform into The Nemesis. Megatron orders all Decepticons to board, to which Soundwave mentions that Shockwave and his pets are still on Cybertron. Megatron mentions that they cannot wait for Shockwave. The Sacrifice In Iacon, Optimus glooms over the grim news, mentioning that they've lost their last hope. He mentions that they do not have enough Energon to fuel The Ark, to which Perceptor says that they'll find a way. Omega Supreme, Sigma Supreme, Metroplex, and Fortress Maximus begin to surround The Ark. Grimlock In Kaon, Shockwave exits a chamber, telling his Insecticon Soldiers that his Sideprojects will have to wait, as they must get to the Tower to activate the SpaceBridge to the New World. Shockwave mentions that they'll also have to find a way to board The Nemesis, before it takes off without them. Inside the Chamber, Shockwave's experiment Grimlock, begins to awaken... Character Appearances * Jazz * Crosscut * Blaster * Mirage * Starscream * Combaticons ** Onslaught ** Swindle ** Brawl ** Blast Off ** Vortex * Fallen Angel * Terrocons ** Hun-Grr ** Sinnertwin ** Blot ** Rippersnapper ** Cutthroat * Predacons ** Razorclaw ** Divebomb ** Tantrum ** Rampage ** Headstrong * Soundwave * Knockout * Sunstorm * Insecticons ** Skrapnel ** Bombshell ** Kickback ** Hardshell ** Sharpshot ** Bombshock * Grimlock Revitalized Plot The Sea of Rust Part 4: The Voyage Jazz walks up the ramp to a Refinery Transport and tells Crosscut that they should get a move on, before the Decepticons come. Crosscut tells Jazz that the Energon will get to Prime before the day is done. Jazz tells Crosscut that they can't afford to lose the Energon, and Crosscut begins to think, only for Jazz to ask if he's okay. Crosscut tells Jazz that the Energon will reach Prime, and he'll promise that. Jazz then salutes to Crosscut, before driving off to a Shuttle, which flies away. On the Shuttle, Sideswipe asks Jazz if Crosscut will do it, and Jazz mentions that they should have more faith in their teammate. A soldier tells Crosscut that the Energon is loaded, and ready for Transport. Crosscut orders everyone to prepare for take off. Protohex As the Refinery Transport travels passed Protohex, Starscream looks at it, before reentering a building. He tells the Combaticons that he has a job for them. Swindle asks what it is, and Onslaught mentions that they are going to divert the Transport into a trap led by Starscream. Onslaught orders Blast Off and Vortex to head to the bridge and find its weakness, so it may be destroyed by Brawl. Blast Off and Vortex fly off, and Onslaught orders Brawl to follow on a dropship. Onslaught tells Swindle that his job Is to fend off any Autobots that will give them away. Swindle then races out of the building, as Fallen Angel asks what they're going to do. Onslsught tells her that they are going to join Starscream in the attack on the Transport near the Hydrax Bridge. Vortex and Blast Off fly through the ruins of Protohex. Vortex mentions that the mission will be a complete failure. Blast Off mentions that Starscream is an idiot, and Megatron would've used Dark Energon to fuel a ship to get off Cybertron. Vortex and Blast off find the bridge, and Vortex mentions that he's going to lower the defenses. Blast Off mentions that there are several Autobots on the bridge. Blast Off tells Vortex that he'll give him cover. Vortex flies to the bridge, and as the Autobots spy Vortex, they are shot and killed by Blast Off, while falling off the bridge. Brawl arrives and mentions that he's ready. Vortex mentions that he isn't, and enters the bridge. He finds the lever and begins to pull it, only for an Autobot guardian to stop him. Swindle arrives at a platform and begins to aim for any Autobot spies. He finds one and shoots it. He finds another and shoots it. Swindle tells Onslaught that the spies are neutralized. Onslaught orders Swindle to find a place to be picked up by Blast Off, before they move in for the assault. Vortex is slammed into a wall, as the guardian prepares to kill him. Blast Off arrives and kills the guardian. Vortex then pulls the lever, lowering the bridge's defenses. Vortex and Blast Off then fly out of there as Brawl fires upon the bridge. The bridge explodes, and falls down the chasm. Crosscut sees the bridge destroyed, and orders the crew to find another route. Crosscut mentions that the bridge wasn't destroyed a few hours ago and begins to think. Battle of Hydrax The Transport changes paths, and Crosscut orders the crew to prepare the defenses. Within Protohex, Onslaught tells Starscream that the bridge is destroyed. Starscream orders the Decepticons to attack, before flying off towards the Transport. Swindle jumps off a building and is caught by Blast Off. Blast Off drops Swindle off near the bottom of the Transport, before flying away. Several shuttles begin to fly towards the transport. Cutthroat and Divebomb begin to fire upon the Transport's Crew. Fallen Angel, Star Fall, and Slipstream fly towards the Transport. The Transport's defenses fire upon the shuttles. Two of them crash on the Transport. Crosscut orders the Crew to ensure that no Decepticon reaches the Energon. Within the wrecks of the Shuttles, Razorclaw and Hun-Grr emerge and order their teams to attack. Blot, Rippersnapper, and Sinnertwin begin to attack Autobots. Near the bottom of the Transport, Swindle is attacked by Autobot Guardians. Brawl joins him and kill the guardians. Onslaught mentions that they need to stop the Transport, by destroying the wheels. Brawl transforms and fires upon the wheels, destroying them. An Autobot Commando tells Crosscut that the wheels are done for, and Crosscut orders him to go to the last resort. Fallen Angel lands on the Transport, which begins to shake. Death from above The Transport begins to transform and lift into the air, much to shock Starscream, Swindle, and Brawl. Swindle uses a grapple to get onto the Transport. Starscream orders the Decepticons to retreat, and flees. Onslaught tells the Combaticons that they are salvaging Starscream's mess. Blast Off picks up Brawl and flies up to the Transport. Cutthroat and Divebomb arrive on the Transport and begin attacking. Onslaught, Brawl, Blast Off, and Vortex reunite with the Terrorcons and Predacons. Onslaught mentions that if they get to the bridge of the Transport, they can take over it. Hun-Grr mentions that he'll lead the team his way to it, and Razorclaw mentions the same, before leaving with his team. Fallen Angel mentions that she's willing to help the Combaticons. Onslaught orders the Combaticons to make their way towards the bridge. Swindle reunites with the Combaticons and mentions that everyone else left. Swindle also mentions that he overhead some Autobots, and that Metroplex is coming. Onslaught mentions that they have to turn the Transport around quick if they are to stand against Metroplex. An Autobot Commando informs Crosscut that Decpeticons are on-board. Crosscut, frustrated, orders the Crew to destroy them at all costs. The Crew then leave their posts, and run along the Transport. A Commando is killed by Rippersnapper, as the other is mauled by Razorclaw. A Commando orders another to open fire. Much to surprise Razorclaw, the Predacons are shot by a energy ball that send the Predacons flying off the Transport. The Predacons fly down into the chasm below, much to horrify Swindle. The Autobots fire again, causing the Terrorcons to be shot off. Hun-Grr lands on the edge of the Transport, but loses his grip and falls down the chasms as well. A Commando informs Crosscut that the Predacons and Terrorcons have been booted, but the Combaticons are still on-board. Crosscut mentions that he'll deal with them, before leaving. Onslaught, the Combaticons, and Fallen Angel approach the door to the bridge. Onslaught orders everyone to move in. As they approach it, they are stopped by Crosscut, who pilots a mech. Onslaught, recognizing Crosscut, mentions that he hasn't seen him since the Battle of Velocitron. Crosscut tells Onslaught that he'll pay for the death of Brakedown. Onslaught orders the Combaticons to engage Crosscut. Swindle jumps onto the mech, only to be grabbed and tossed aside. Fallen Angel tries to snipe Crosscut, only for Vortex to get in the way. Vortex and Brawl fire missiles at Crosscut, which pushes him back. Onslaught orders Swindle to enter the bridge and begin to direct the Transport towards Kaon. Swindle enters the Bridge, as Blast Off and Vortex jump onto the mech. Onslaught tells the Combaticons that he has an idea. He charges Crosscut's mech and pushes it in to the bridge. Onslaught orders Swindle to get out of the way. Onslaught plants a bomb on the mech, which causes it to malfunction. Crosscut ejects himself and begins to fight with Onslaught. Onslaught slams Crosscut onto the main controls and beats him. Crosscut pushes the controls down, causing the Transport to start falling. Onslaught rams his fist through Crosscut's torso and rips out some wires. Crosscut shoots Onslaught in the arm, before Onslaught severs Crosscut's cables, killing him. He then tosses Crosscut's body aside and tries to gain control of the flight controls. Onslaught orders everyone to brace for impact. Dramatically, the Refinery Transport crashes. Onslaught, the Combaticons, and Fallen Angel emerge from the wreckage, only to be met by Starscream, Blackout, & Strika. Starscream places the Combaticons under arrest for defying his orders, and Fallen Angel for treason. Onslaught protests, mentioning that the Combaticons completed a mission Starscream fucked up from the get-go. Starscream mentions that he doesn't care, and Blackout then punches Onslaught's eyes out. Strika asks what they're going to do with the Combaticons, and Starscream mentions that they are going to be exiled to a pocket dimension known as "The Shadow Zone". ALL HAIL MEGATRON! In Kaon, Starscream orders all Decepticons to witness his coronation. Soundwave sneaks away from the coronation and enters his workshop. He summons Rumble and Buzzsaw and orders them to bring him the last Dark Energon crystal. Rumble mentions that he'll go find the parts Soundwave needs, as Buzzsaw flies out of the workshop. Soundwave then looks to a picture of Megatron, and tells him that Starscream shall be leader no more. Buzzsaw flies to the core of Cybertron, where he finds a puddle of Dark Energon. He trails the Dark Energon, only to be attacked by a scraplet. Buzzsaw blasts the scraplet and uses a smaller drone to pick up a vile of Dark Energon. Buzzsaw then flies out of the Core. Rumble searches through a mile of junk near Kaon. As he complains about the mess, he finds the head, of MEGATRON. He then contacts Soundwave and tells him that he found Megatron, only to be found by Starscream. Starscream asks what he's doing, only for Rumble to toss Megatron's head. Convinced, Starscream leaves, as Rumble runs after the head. Rumble finds the head and dusts it off. He then leaves back to Soundwave's workshop. In the workshop, Soundwave finishes rebuilding Megatron's body. Buzzsaw gives him the Dark Energon. Soundwave begins to transfuse Dark Energon to Megatron, bringing him back to life. Megatron awakens and is told by Soundwave of Starscream's leadership, angering him. Within the SpaceBridge Chamber, Starscream orders Knockout to open a SpaceBridge to the Shadow Zone. Onslaught tells Starscream that he'll regret it, and Starscream blows it off. Knockout opens a portal and Starscream orders Blackout to push the Combaticons and Fallen Angel in. Starscream is shot in the back, sending him flying through the portal. Baffled, Starscream is attacked by Megatron who beatens Starscream. Megatron tells Starscream that he is tired of his tricks, before launching Starscream further into the Shadow Zone. Megatron tells Starscream goodbye, before returning to Kaon. Starscream attempts to flee, only for the portal to close on him, infuriating Starscream. The Nemesis Protocol Megatron orders Soundwave to free the Combaticons and Fallen Angel. Fallen Angel welcomes Megatron back, and asks what they're going to do next. Megatron mentions that they are to head to Trypticon Station and activate the Nemesis Protocol. Megatron orders Shockwave to return to his tower to open the portal, and summons Sunstorm. Sunstorm approaches Megatron, and Megatron grants him Commandership of the Seekers, and Fallen Angel his second-in-command. Megatron orders the Seekers and Fallen Angel to fly to Trypticon Station. Fallen Angel, Star Fall, Sunstorm, Slipstream, and Nacelle fly out of Kaon. Megatron then orders Soundwave to transport all the Energon from the crash to Trypticon Station, so they may power it. Aboard Trypticon Station, Ironworks orders the Autobots to retreat. Fallen Angel and Star Fall fly through the Station, destroying a few Autobots. Ironworks boards an Escape Pod, and Big Daddy in the other. Both pods eject from the station, though Big Daddy's pod is obliterated by Sunstorm. Ironworks informs Optimus of the grim news. Optimus mentions that there's more. Metroplex arrives to the Crash site of the Transport, only to find it empty. Optimus mentions that the Decepticons will win, now that they have Trypticon Station and the Energon. Megatron arrives aboard Trypticon Station with Soundwave. Megatron then places a small sliver of Dark Energon within Trypticon. Trypticon awakens, and asks who awakens him. Megatron orders Trypticon to form The Nemesis, so the Decepticons may flee Cybertron. Trypticon refuses, and Megatron mentions that Trypticon has been dormant since the Prime War. Trypticon asks what he will get in return, and Megatron mentions that he'll allow Trypticon to remain online. Trypticon then transforms into The Nemesis. Soundwave tells Megatron that they won't be able to wait for Shockwave and his pets. Megatron mentions that he wanted Shockwave to remain on Cybertron while they flee. Soundwave mentions that Shockwave is their best scientist, and they need him. Megatron tells Soundwave that they won't need one where they're going. Back in Iacon, Metroplex returns to give Optimus the grim news. Perceptor asks how they'll get off Cybertron. Omega Supreme, Sigma Supreme, and Fortress Maximus then arrive and surround The Ark with Metroplex. Perceptor mentions that he has an idea, but Optimus may not like it. Optimus asks what it is, and Perceptor points to the giants. Optimus mentions that there must be another way, and Perceptor mentions that it's one of the last options they have, to which Jazz agrees to. Optimus begins to think, then looks to the giants. Optimus orders all Autobots throughout Cybertron to return to Iacon, so they may begin the Final Countdown. Kup mentions to Hot Rod that they're preparing to leave, confusing Hot Rod. In Kaon, Shockwave approaches Bombshell, who finishes torturing Grimlock. Shockwave tells Bombshell that they're sideprojects are going to have to wait, as the Decepticonsa re preparing to leave Cybertron. Sharpshot asks why it's important, and Airachnid mentions that their world is dying, and they must leave. Shockwave mentions that Airachnid is right, and they must activate the Tower. Shockwave orders the Insecticons to follow him. Sharpshot, Airachnid, Bombshell, Bombshock, Hardshell, Kickback, & Shrapnel follow. The containment cell begins to shut down. Out of the darkness, Grimlock begins to awaken... TO BE CONTINUED... Revitalized Featured Characters * Autobots ** Jazz ** Crosscut ** Sideswipe ** Autobot Commando ** Autobot Soldiers ** Autobot Guardian ** Autobot Spies ** Ironworks ** Big Daddy ** Optimus Prime ** Metroplex ** Perceptor ** Omega Supreme ** Sigma Supreme ** Fortress Maximus ** Kup ** Wreckers *** Hot Rod ** LSFC *** Grimlock * Decepticons ** Seekers *** Starscream *** Slipstream *** Sunstorm ** Combaticons *** Onslaught *** Swindle *** Blast Off *** Vortex *** Brawl ** Fallen Angel ** Terrorcons *** Cutthroat *** Hun-Grr *** Blot *** Sinnertwin *** Rippersnapper ** Predacons *** Divebomb *** Razorclaw *** Tantrum *** Rampage *** Headstrong ** Star Fall ** Blackout ** Strika ** Soundwave *** Buzzsaw *** Rumble ** Megatron ** Knockout ** Shockwave ** Insecticons *** Bombshell *** Sharpshot *** Airachnid *** Bombshock *** Hardshell *** Shrapnel *** Kickback Soundtrack * "Cities in the Dust" by The Everlove Episode Casualties * Autobot Soldiers, Autobot Spies, Autobot Guardians, Crosscut, Scraplet, & Big Daddy. Notes * Characters to debut: ** Crosscut, Blot, Sinnertwin, Rippersnapper, Big Daddy, Ironworks, Bombshell, Sharpshot, Airachnid, Harshell, Shrapnel, Bombshock, & Kickback. * Characters to have debuted up until this point: ** Others: *** Primacron, The Quintessons, The Kngihts of Iacon, Primus, Unicronus/ Unicron, Adaptus, Mortilus, Solomus, Epistemus, Prima, Vector Prime, Solus Prime, Nexus Prime, Quintus Prime, Alpha Trion, Micronus Prime, Onyx Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Alchemist Prime/ Maccadam, Liege Maximo, Megatronus/ The Fallen, Optimus Prime I, Metroprime, Vigilem, Caminus, Trypticon, Metrotitan, Garnak, Kita, Coll, Lightstorm, Beta, Halogen, Contrail, Sigil, Drivetrain, Betax, Rubicon, Valve, Chac, Basso Profundo, & Jero. ** Autobots: *** Nominus Prime, Nova Prime, Guardian Prime, Zeta Prime, Sentinel Prime, Breakaway, Repugnus, Red Alert, Cosmos, Powerglide, Beachcomber, Warpath, Orion Pax/ Optimus Prime II, Ariel/ Elita One, Dion/ Ultra Magnus, Scattershot, Ironhide, Tailgate, Cliffjumper, Mirage, Vibes, Chromia, Scattergun, Jetfire, Skyfire, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Blaster, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Kup, Hot Rod, Blurr, Arcee, Jazz, Prowl, Springer, Whirl, Roadbuster, Topspin, Leadfoot, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Crosshairs, Road Rage, Raider, Rollbar, Heatwave, Evac, Medix, Siren, Swerve, Hauler, Nightbeat, Flare-Up, Stormsong, Grimlock, Slash, Slag/ Slug, Snarl, Swoop, Sludge, Scorn, Dinobot, Questrian, Thunderclap, Stardust, Lightbright, Fortress Maximus, Yoketron, Dino, Enzo, Rush, Kick-Off, Trailbreaker, Perceptor, Skids, Screech, Strongarm, Six Gun, Gears, Slammer, Metroplex, Inferno, Flame, Eject, Ramhorn, Steeljaw, Rewind, Crosscut, Ironworks, & Big Daddy. ** Decepticons: *** Megatron, Soundwave, Frenzy, Rumble, Ravage, Ratbat, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Overkill, Slugfest, Barricade, Gigatron, Warwolf, Starscream, Sunstorm, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Nacelle, Slipstream, Vehicons, Leapers, Snipers, Fracture, Skyquake, Dreadwing, Star Fall, Demolisher, Frequency, Flip Sides, Enemy, Thunderblast, Doomsday Marshal, Nightra, Smolder, Steamhammer, Schism, Treadshot, Hypergear, Deadlock, Heist, Quake, Lugnut, Rage, Strika, Blackout, Onslaught, Swindle, Brawl, Blast Off, Vortex, Fallen Angel, Shockwave, Lockdown, Razorclaw, Divebomb, Tantrum, Rampage, Divebomb, Hun-Grr, Cutthroat, Windblade, Guzzle, Black Scourge, Fallback, Scamper, Armorhide, Deep Dive, Seaspray, Steve, Blot, Sinnertwin, Rippersnapper, Bombshell, Shaprshot, Airachnid, Hardshell, Shrapnel, Bombshock, & Kickback. * Brakedown and Velocitron are menitoned. * The Insecticons appear. The only group left to appear are the Constructicons. Anyways, Airachnid here is listed as an Insecticon. This is in reference to Transformers: Prime, where she had the ability to control the Insecticons, but she isn't leader at all. Curious, in'it? Episode Script Fall of Cybertron Part 2 Script